


Ageless

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realises something about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ageless

She knows there is something different about the archer following her.  
He is beautiful. A beauty that is ethereal.   
She finds out he is a creature of night and is ageless.  
But she falls for him because she is ageless too.  
She hides his secrets just as he hides hers.  
He marks her one night.  
When they are making love.  
He says she is his mate until their last breath.  
She holds him close afraid he will.diappear.   
Two ageless people in the world together.  
They make a life.


End file.
